


Immersion

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Genprompt Bingo, Phobias, Siblings, between games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku can only think of one way to beat her fear of thunder and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Genprompt Bingo, for the prompt "Phobias".

"I can do this." Rikku stood at the edge of the elevator, gripping the metal edges of the door as she stared hard out into the Thunder Plains. Then she remembered that the Fahrenheit was made of metal, and she flung her hands away as if it were on fire.

Behind her, Brother snorted. She whirled around to look at him. “Hey! Are you laughing at me? This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn’t zapped me that one time…”

He tipped his head sideways and crossed his arms. “Are you really still holding that over my head? That happened like ten years ago.”

She turned away without answering and looked out the door again. He had a point, but she wasn’t about to admit it to such a meanie stupidhead. “I can do this,” she repeated, hitching up her backpack. Inside, she’d packed a lighting-proof tent and enough rations to keep her for a week; her bedroll was tucked under her arm. She’d be fine until the ship came back. There was no other way.

"You don’t have to." Brother’s voice turned softer. "Especially now that we’ve fixed the towers, and made the Thunder Plains safe again."

Rikku shook her head. “I do have to,” she insisted. “What good will I ever be with black magic if I’m afraid to use lightning?”

"All right." Brother patted her shoulder. "But be smart about this, okay? The travel agency is right there if you need it. Just call, and we’ll be back to get you."

"Okay. Thanks." Rikku pulled her arms through the backpack straps, then quickly turned around to give her brother a hug. "See you in a week." And before she could change her mind, she charged out the door, off the gangplank and into the storm.


End file.
